Trust is a Funny Thing
by bluesky323
Summary: Pre Series: Peter is investigating Neal when Neal comes to him with trouble of his own.
1. Chapter 1

_This is a pre-series story set during Peter's investigation into Neal. I'm not entirely sure where it is going so the rating is just to be safe._

_Disclaimer: I don't own white collar. I wish I did but I don't _

**Chapter One: Stake Out**

Peter sat wearily in his car glancing down at his watch. It was getting late and he was spending yet another night on a stake out and yet another night away from his wife all because of Neal Caffrey. The bureau had received a tip off that Caffrey may be moving some items tonight. Peter of course had to take the tip seriously but as the source was anonymous Peter was half convinced it was given by Neal himself, sent simply to frustrate Peter. As Peter sat out the front of Neal's apartment watching the con man cross the street to the Chinese takeaway restaurant it was hard for him to not begrudgingly admit that Neal had been entirely successful in his aim.

Peter's stomach growled loudly. He had packed only one devilled ham sandwich for tonight and was still really hungry. He grabbed his bag and dug around in it hoping that he may have something else in there. He was so engrossed in his search that he didn't notice Neal leave the restaurant and cross back over to his side of the street. A sudden tap on the passenger side window made Peter jump slightly with surprise. He looked over and was shocked to see Neal standing there holding a bag of takeaway containers motioning for Peter to wind down the window. Peter considered for a moment and then conceded. As soon as he did so though Neal stuck his hand in the car unlocking the door and hopped inside despite the protesting noises coming from Peter.

"Get out of the car Caffrey!"

"Why?"

"Because I can't have the criminal that I'm staking out join me in my stake out"

"Alleged criminal" Neal corrected with a smile. "Besides if I'm sitting right here then you can know for sure that I'm not doing anything illegal. Chinese?" He asked holding up a container towards Peter.

"I've already eaten." Peter inwardly groaned. Damn it did smell good.

"It's not poisoned" Neal said while sticking a spring roll in his mouth. "See"

"I'm fine" Peter grumbled angrily. He considered forcibly removing Neal from the car but then begun to reconsider. Neal was smart but he was also very cocky. Having him here talking might provide Peter with the perfect opportunity to catch him out if he slipped up and said something he shouldn't. Besides after three years of chasing Neal, Peter was fully aware of the fact that Neal was completely non violent. Neal sitting next to him in the car was annoying but it wasn't threatening.

"Fine, suit yourself." Neal said pulling the container away and started to eat the food picking up noodles in his chopsticks. They sat in silence for a moment until it was broken by the sound of a door slamming and a voice filling the car "Don't give me that shit Jimmy. I don't want to hear it". Peter suddenly went for the dashboard where the recording equipment was lying and turned the volume down.

"Oh, if that's the bug from my place I put it in my landlord's apartment. He has been extorting money from sweet old Mrs Channing from apartment 4C. You should investigate him." Neal continued to fish around the containers with his chopsticks.

Of course he knew about the bug Peter thought to himself. "I kind of have a full case load at the moment"

"Oh really who else are you investigating?"

"Just you. You're like the equivalent of ten cases. "

"Oh Peter, you flatter me. But you should really look into this case. Otherwise Mrs Channing may be forced to leave and she has lived in this building her whole life. That really isn't fair."

Peter let out a sigh. Neal never ceased to amaze. "I'll get someone at the bureau to look into it."

"Great" Neal replied brightly "It's always good to have a friend in the FBI."

"I'm not your friend. I'm investigating you for bond forgery, art theft and countless other frauds and schemes and one of these days I'm going to arrest you and put you away in jail for a very long time."

"But not today" Neal said happily.

Peter rubbed his eyes in frustration. God he wished he could slap his handcuffs on him right now and get rid of that self satisfied grin.

"Sooooo" Neal continued on "what usually happen on these stake outs?"

"Well usually the person I'm investigating stays outside the stake out vehicle for one"

"I'm not one for rules" Neal replied his concentration now totally on trying to keep a dumpling balanced on his chopsticks. He failed and the dumpling rolled off onto the floor of the car dripping sauce all over the carpet. Peter groaned in irritation as Neal turned to him with a sheepish smile. "Opps." He put the half empty container still dripping sauce on the dashboard of the car.

"Don't put that ther ..." Peter begun angrily but Neal cut him off with a 'Shhh'. Neal leant forward slightly but kept his body low as he watched a man cross the street and enter Neal's apartment building.

"Caffrey what is it?" Peter asked but Neal didn't respond his eyes going up to his second floor apartment. The lights that had been turned off suddenly switched on and even down on the street sounds of things being tossed around and broken drifted through the still open car window. Peter made for his door but was surprised by a firm hand grabbing his arm. Peter turned back to look at Neal.

"No, don't go up there."

"Caffrey someone has broken into the apartment that I'm investigating. I have a warrant to go in there" He flung up a piece of paper "and I can arrest and question whoever I find in there. Who knows maybe I might get lucky and he might be willing to testify against you." He said this with a smug smile and was satisfied to see a short showing of fear flash across Neal's face.

"No Peter. You can't go!" It was said so forcibly and with so much urgency that Peter did in fact stop getting out of the car and turned back to Neal.

"He won't care that you're FBI Peter. He will kill you."

"Who is up there Caffrey?"

Neal dropped his head and wrung his hands. It looked like what he was about to say was difficult to admit.

"I'm in a bit of trouble Peter. I need your help"

_A/N: My first White Collar Fic. I hope you liked it. Reviews always very welcome!_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait. In the middle of exams but decided to take a break to update. A big thank you for all the wonderful reviews. **

_Previously: _

"_He won't care that you're FBI Peter. He will kill you." _

"_Who is up there Caffrey?"_

_Neal dropped his head and wrung his hands. It looked like what he was about to say was difficult to admit._

"_I'm in a bit of trouble Peter. I need your help..."_

**Chapter Two: **

Peter closed the door of the car and sat back down. He was silent while he considered the situation for a moment. Was this another one of Neal's games or was he actually coming to him for help? Curiosity more than anything prompted Peter to play along.

"Alright Caffrey, talk." Peter said gruffly.

Neal let out a small sigh. "About three weeks ago I was approached by a man to steal a painting." Peter looked over at him disbelievingly. This was the first time the Neal had ever hinted at the fact that he had a criminal life. "I didn't take the job." Peter's look of disbelief turned to suspicion "The money was good" Neal added with a smile before turning his face away to look up at his apartment. "but the method didn't agree with me. They wanted to use guns to ensure everything went smoothly. I don't like guns."

"I know." replied Peter.

"Of course backing out last minute didn't go down so well. Turns out the job was for James Richards." Peter raised his eyebrows. "You know him?"

"His name has cropped up a few times. Wealthy, powerful, not the type of person you want to piss off."

"Believe me I know. I don't think he was too comfortable with me knowing about the planned theft without having a vested interest in it being kept secret. He began threatening me and threatening Kate..."

"Where is Kate?"Peter interrupted. She obviously wasn't up in the apartment otherwise there was no way Neal would be sitting patiently down in the car.

"I sent her out of town. She is safe." Neal replied quickly.

Peter nodded slowly. Neal's lifestyle wasn't exactly risk free but Kate was a tough girl and fully aware of the dangers that came along with having a relationship with someone like Neal. If Kate was willing to leave Neal for safety things must be pretty bad. "So black jacket up there." Peter referred to the man still presumably in Neal's apartment "He is trashing your place, as what? As a way to intimidate you into stealing the painting?"

"Not exactly, the painting, the one that I was meant to steal, it got stolen last week."

Peter rubbed his face with his hands and shook his head slightly. Things were never easy with Caffrey " The Rembrandt right? That's what you are talking about? The one that got stolen from the MET last week? THAT was the painting you were meant to steal?"

Neal didn't say anything but Peter could tell that he had got it right. "And Richards thinks that you were the one that stole it?"

Neal gave a small nod in response. "He thinks I used the intel that he had to steal the painting so I could try and fence it for a higher price."

"But you didn't steal it?" Peter wasn't so sure he even believed that it wasn't Neal.

"No" Neal looked indignant.

"Well" said Peter sitting back in the car seat. "It does seem that you are in a fair bit of trouble."

"You're going to help me, right?" Neal responded somewhat flustered betraying his usual state of sly composure.

Peter gave a smug smile. It was oddly satisfying to see Neal in this state "Why exactly should I do that? Caffrey, I don't know if this has escaped your attention but alleged or not you are a criminal. What you do and the trouble you get yourself into because of this criminal activity is not my problem."

Neal looked completely outraged "I haven't done anything wrong and these people think I've double crossed them."

Peter had to agree he did have some sort of a point. If everything that Neal had said was true, then he had in fact not committed any crime, at least in this case anyway. Of course, with Caffrey you had to always assume that if he was being honest then there would always be some significant omissions.

"Caffrey I'm an FBI agent in the white collar division. I will gratefully pass on the information you have provided to the guys investigating the stolen Rembrandt but as far as your own protection goes I suggest you make your way down to the local police station and see if they can help you out. That is of course unless you feel like confessing to a crime then I will be more than happy to offer you the protection of the FBI offices while I keep you there for questioning."

Neal mumbled something under his breath "Sorry Caffrey, I didn't quite catch that. What did you say?" Peter added patronisingly.

"I said not that I would be any safer there. Richards is powerful man he has a lot of people in his pockets. There is an FBI agent working for Richards you know? I overheard them talking about using an agent to help in planting evidence to mislead the investigation."

Peter wasn't exactly sure how to respond to this. It could of course just be a ploy to get him on board but if it wasn't...it really wasn't something he could ignore. "Are you really telling me that there is an FBI agent on the take?"

"Yes" Neal replied simply. "It's why I came to you. I don't have many friends that I can trust to have my back when there is money involved but I know that you would never be bought."

"So what you trust me?" Neal smiled brightly but Peter looked disgusted "I really have heard it all. Do you know who the agent is?"

Neal shook his head. "They didn't mention any names."

Load sirens suddenly begun to wail, interrupting their conversation as two police cars raced around the corner and screeched to a stop outside the apartment building.

"Looks like someone finally called in the police." Peter said

"It won't matter he has already gone" Neal replied dully.

Peter shook his head and gave a deep sigh while he considered how he was going to handle this. "Ok look I'm going to take you to an FBI safe house. In the morning I'm going to get you to go through everything you know."

"Peter, I can't go to an FBI safe house." Neal said whining slightly.

"Why not?"

"Cause it isn't safe."

"Look if you want my help you are going to have to do things my way."

Peter started up the car ignoring the sulky look Neal was giving him as they drove away.

_A/N Hope you liked it. I was a bit rushed so it is not my best work. Please review, it makes me happy and will convince me to take another study break and write a new chapter!_


End file.
